


Something More

by Paia_Loves_Pie



Series: Jinx Jar [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/pseuds/Paia_Loves_Pie
Summary: Mycroft introduces Greg as his friend, and while Greg likes being Mycroft's friend, he wants something more.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Jinx Jar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810579
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jae_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_blaze/gifts).



> A drabble for Jae, the jinxy minx who jinxed me during a watching of Pride and Prejudice while I was distracted by Colin Firth, and requested the following prompt:
> 
> “How about something like...Mycroft introduces Greg as his colleague or friend and while Greg likes being Mycroft's friend, he maybe wants something more.”

Mycroft was surprised to hear a familiar voice at the event. The gravelly low tones caught his ear as he was speaking with Lady Smallwood about an upcoming policy. 

“Mycroft! I thought that was you.” 

“Hello, Detective Inspector,” Mycroft greeted him. “What a pleasant surprise.”

The man’s smile dimmed somewhat, a common occurrence when people spoke to Mycroft. He was used to it. 

“I told you, it’s just Greg.” 

“And who might this be?” Lady Smallwood was eyeing Lestrade with a keenness to her gaze. Never a good thing. 

“Lady Smallwood, may I present my brother’s colleague, Detective Inspector Lestrade, with the New Scotland Yard.”

“What a  _ delight. _ ” she said, eyeing him up as if he were a snack. He didn’t blame her. Lestrade - Greg - looked supremely handsome in his best suit, for once not rumpled with hours sat at a desk or trudging through dirty crime scenes. His hair was slicked back attractively, calling attention to his eyes and his broad smile. Mycroft averted his gaze, but not before Lady Smallwood glanced his way speculatively.

They shook hands politely as Mycroft introduced Lady Smallwood. 

“So tell me, how do you know Mycroft so well?” Alicia was digging, and Mycroft didn’t appreciate it, pinning her with a stern look that she absolutely ignored. 

“Well, we met because of Sherlock, but then we got to talking here and there. I guess you could say we’re friends now.” He sent Mycroft a hopeful glance. Mycroft kept his face impassive, giving nothing away. Best not to open that pandora’s box. Greg’s face fell and Mycroft felt like an absolute heel.

“Yes,” Mycroft confirmed. “Lestrade keeps me updated on Sherlock in case I need to retrieve him from the gutter.” 

“It was only the gutter once,” Greg said with a wink. Mycroft’s heart twisted. He emptied his champagne with a sudden undignified gulp, desperate to keep himself in check. He looked wistfully at the bar. 

“Here, let me get you another, Mycroft. And for you, Lady Smallwood?” 

“Such a gentleman,” Alicia praised, handing him her empty glass. Then pursing her lips when Greg turned to Mycroft and Mycroft reluctantly released his social prop. He felt even more awkward with empty hands. He swung his fist lightly at his side, covering his discomfort with an awkward dry cough. 

“Thank you, Lestrade.” 

When Greg turned to walk away, Alicia pinned him with a with a withering gaze. 

“You’re an idiot. Take that scrumptious detective out for dinner, or so help me, I won’t sign your policy.”

“That is, I mean. I beg pardon,” Mycroft stuttered, utterly hopeless. 

“He’s wild for you, and if you call him Lestrade to his face again, I’m going to spill my drink on you. Now put him out of his misery or I’ll think you haven’t got it in you.” 

With that, she smiled beatifically at Greg as he returned, thanked him for the drink, and graciously excused herself to another conversation. 

Mycroft took a deep breath.  “Greg, I wonder if you have any plans tomorrow.” 


End file.
